


Just Chase and Koda

by iggypup87



Category: Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 01:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9524795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iggypup87/pseuds/iggypup87
Summary: Set before Dino Charge. Chase enjoys working side by side with Koda. And more.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PockySquirrel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PockySquirrel/gifts).



It was just him and Koda.

Up against the world, defending it from evil. An evil that never slept while they hunted for the remaining Engerms. But it was something Chase never worried about.

Koda could fight like a beast. Trained from many mammoth hunts, Koda had a savage streak. Tearing through Vivix with his strength. Yet there always something graceful.

Koda’s flips in the air, his raven black hair always trailing behind were like an Olympic gymnast. A swift kick here and a strong punch there, Koda complemented Chase’s cowboy shooting always perfectly.

It was just him and Koda.

Their civilian identities worked alongside Kendall. And it was always an adventure.

Koda still couldn't get enough of burgers, devouring them whenever had a chance. Child like glee spreading across his face with each tantalizing bite.

Or Koda’s understanding of machinery. Chase still has a laugh over the first time Koda saw a car. Straddled by the noise, he picked up the nearest blunt object and took a swing. 

Chase remembered laughing while grabbing Koda’s strong arm, telling him it was just a machine. That it wouldn't hurt him.

It was just him and Koda.

Hanging out in the command center. It is where they lived during this crazy time and Koda has learned a lot.

Chase recalled the time Koda attempted to eat crayons after drawing a picture. Or the smashed video game controller when the game they were playing made a strong noise.

But most of all, Koda was a cuddler.

Their bodies twisted atop the bed. Naked but not cold as Koda would trace every muscle, every ounce of skin Chase had. His raven hair, so fluid in the wind, would trace softly against Chase’s chest.

Their kisses soft and warming. Chase couldn't get enough of how gentle this beast of a man was. How Koda’s tongue would dip softly into his mouth, curiously lapping Chase’s. His rough hand gentle against Chase’s face.

As they would lie in bed, exploring each other, Chase loved how it was just him and Koda.


End file.
